


FWB

by cxsmicdxst



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicdxst/pseuds/cxsmicdxst
Summary: This oneshot was meant for you guys to add whatever name you want to the OC; if you wish, it could be about yourselves, about your favourite female idol (if you like FxM pairings in K-Pop), or maybe your own OC.





	FWB

The air outside was damp, and the atmosphere inside of the apartment was heavy, both due to the heat and what was about to happen respectively. Sheets mixed with dirty clothes on the floor, and two bodies mixed with each other on top of the blue mattress, one of the only pieces of furniture left on the house along with boxes, tons of boxes that also served as temporary decoration.  
Their skin was bathed in dry sweat from last night, the smell of sex still lingering in the air, and their minds were full of regret, even if none of them would speak the truth out loud. Given the situation, she knew they had done wrong, but as she recalled the stinging sensation he left in (and on) her it was as if the bad feelings were being pushed away, enclosed in a dark bubble that she would make sure not to touch until necessary. As she stared at the opposite wall, a grunt came from the person next to her, loud and clear, and she knew it meant he was waking up soon.  
She waited, patiently. Her heartbeat sped up.  
An arm wrapped around her waist as she let out a long sigh. “Oh, you’re already up?” a sleepy voice asked from behind her. “I knew you were a heavy sleeper; did something happen? A bad dream perhaps?”  
“A bad night, I’d say,” she replied shortly. Turning around, she stared at the person that looked back with closing eyes but a warm smile, warmth she could not bring herself to feel nor return that morning. “Why did we do this again, Jaehyun?”  
The smile vanished before she noticed and soon his brown eyes showed the hurt she knew he felt too. “I told you last night; we both need the company, and until someone better comes, I’ll still want you, and you’re moving away soon, so I want to enjoy this as much as I can until I’m left alone.”  
She sat up, followed by him, his brown hair covering most of his forehead. Under another circumstances, she would’ve jumped at him that very second. “We’re friends; we’re just friends who keep hurting each other, Jaehyun, last night shouldn’t even have happened! Why do we keep falling in this hole? Is this some kind of game we play if we need to?” Pent-up anger started to boil inside of her heart, and once she was unable to control it, it was better to let it out altogether. “I’ve lost count of how many nights we’ve spent like this, the regret never leaves; you always tell me it’ll get better, it’ll all end soon, but you keep coming back, and I keep waiting for you to knock on my door at night. This is toxic, I don’t want this; I don’t want you like this.”  
“You… wait for me?” he asked, clearly baffled in front of everything he had just learned. “And how exactly do you want me? We both established the limits of our relationship the very first day I asked you for this. You shouldn’t want me in any other way. Tell me right now if you must, do you have feelings f-”  
“Yes, I do!” she yelled, “I have feelings for you, and I wait, and I know it’s wrong, and I’ve tried many different times to actually get the fuck out of this, but I can’t!” a single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly caught it, looking away so he wouldn’t see the sadness reflected on her face. “I’ve felt this way for a couple of months now and I managed to keep it down, but ever since you found out that I’m moving away all you could do is come here for this and talk about the girls you find hot, and it’s been killing me that I’ll never be that for you, I’ll never be more.”  
Jaehyun had never seemed angrier to her, his eyes wide open and his mouth forming a thin line, his lips barely visible. He got out of bed and put on his boxers, his naked back still sending shivers down her spine every time she looked at it. Without another word, he locked himself in the bathroom, closing the door with such force she thought he might break it if he did it again. Now the tears were unstoppable, little hiccups making their way to her lips with almost inaudible noises. Putting on her shirt and wrapping herself back with the sheets, she soon fell asleep again, not wanting to hear of the other person in the house again.  
But she woke up anyways, not knowing what hour it was and feeling the familiar touch against her, his arms enveloping her in a tight hug while his chin rested on her shoulder; she felt him shaking, but she couldn’t figure out why. “This sucks, we shouldn’t want each other in any other way,” he started, repeating his earlier words. “So why do I feel like such a fool if I don’t do anything? Why do you make me think like that? Fuck, I don’t know what it would mean for me to lose you, yet I don’t want to experience it. Are you listening in your dreams? I hope you are. You are precious to me, however you want to, but I won’t hurt you anymore. I’ll forever miss you, even if we’re just friends.”  
And as Jaehyun was about to get up, she held on to his arm, making him stay; a small gasp of surprise left his lips, his breath tickling her ear. “If you don’t want to, don’t leave,” was all she could mutter. Almost sure he hadn’t heard it, she kept on holding on to him, and soon a small, soft kiss was left on her temple, the feeling of short yet big happiness running through her. “I know it’s hard, but don’t you think we can make it work?”  
Her voice was quiet, as she knew what would come afterwards, what would happen in less than a week. With a dry laugh, he said, “You’re moving away, I’m staying here. I was never one for long distance relationships, and we’ve been friends for so long I don’t know how it would play out for us. We both know it’s too much of a risk here, that’s why the rule was there, that if one of us started to feel something for the other we’d stop.” Listening to him only made her feel worse by the second, his words piled up like small needles on her heart.  
Yet there was still one last thing she had to hear, and she was surely not prepared.  
“Yet I failed, I failed as much as you did, I thought I hid it better – falling for you isn’t easy, you know?” he added, with a hint of a smile in his tone. “You have so many food cravings all the time, you listen to music way too loudly, you’re dirty sometimes, and you like to watch stupid movies at night, but I found myself enjoying it even more as time went by. I think I know you better than anyone at this point, and I’m proud of that, because you’re my best friend, you’re the one person I know understands me better than anyone. And you know what?” he grabbed her shoulder and made her lay on her back to look at him; it was the first time the conversation they had felt so deep, and she could do nothing but blink while he said, “I’ve come to love you too because, through everything we’ve been through, you’re the only thing that’s remained the same for me, and I’ll never thank you enough.”  
Staring at him, her thoughts ran faster than they had ever before, but the only thing she could actually do was kiss him; it was the first time they kissed with passion, the first time his lips against hers felt different, the first time she felt he meant it. When they pulled away, there was a new spark on his eyes, something that made it seem like there was one less weight on their backs. Still a little bit doubtful, she asked while caressing his hair, “We’ll make it work, right?”  
“We’ll make it work,” Jaehyun reassured her.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was meant for you guys to add whatever name you want to the OC; if you wish, it could be about yourselves, about your favourite female idol (if you like FxM pairings in K-Pop), or maybe your own OC.


End file.
